Last Duel For You, My Friend (English)
by Ricchan Yami no Hime
Summary: Juudai Yuuki and Johan Anderson are two people who have a strong bond of friendship and not easily broken by anyone and anything. However, not by the will and power of God to their togetherness has become a memory that can not be forgotten. He believes that someday they will meet and have dueling together forever. (AU & DeathChara)


**Type : Yu-Gi-Oh! GX**

 **Genre : Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Tragedy & Song**

 **Rated : PG-13/K+**

 **Character**

 **Mayor :**

 **\- Juudai Yuuki**

 **\- Johan Anderson**

 **Minor :**

 **\- Juudai cs**

 **\- Samejima & teachers of Duel Academy.**

 **Inspiration : Song of "See You Again - Wiz Khalifa feat Charlie Puth"**

 **Attention : Typo, worth of grammar, AU, Death Chara.**

 **Disclaimer : Yu-Gi-Oh! GX milik Kazuki Takahashi-sensei.**

 **Summary :**

Juudai Yuuki and Johan Anderson are two people who have a strong bond of friendship and not easily broken by anyone and anything. However, not by the will and power of God to their togetherness has become a memory that can not be forgotten. He believes that someday they will meet and have dueling together forever.

 **~Last Duel For You, My Friend~**

 **-NN's POV-**

Humans are creatures of God's most precious and perfect. However, how perfect, how strong, how wise, and others, they still have a weakness ... which is "The Time" when they live in the world.

All of us, that's right, one day will be called by the Lord, who knows when, where, and how. Not that I'm scaring you, but that's what will happen.

Especially on our friend who we love when we first met, living beside us, now is not on our side anymore.

Similarly, I experienced at that time ...

 **xXx**

 **~Long Time Ago, When Have Been Graduation in Duel Academy~**

 **-Normal POV-**

"Congratulations for my students who have graduated in the academy. I hope you can continue your dream into outside the academy. A few messages from me." said the Headmaster, Samejima.

The students and teachers were very touched because it has succeeded in doing what they did during in the academy's. Most students begin to prepare for what they will do, some are still confused.

"Sobs! _Aniki_ and _Senpai-tachi_ has passed...! I am very sad _-don_! Huaaahh! I was alone again _-saurus_!" Kenzan shouted to the class brothers.

"Ke-Kenzan, calm, calm. We are also too, but this is what we get in. You will also be so later." Juudai said, the brother of Red Osiris classes at once _Aniki_ for Kenzan.

"Ooh! I will fight _-don_!" said the spirit of Kenzan.

"By the way, what would you do then?" Juudai asked idly at his friends.

"I will continue my knowledges which already deposited Professor Zweinstein to me!" Misawa replied with enthusiasm.

"I will continue my research to Duel College in North America." Asuka said smiling.

"If I do, will continue Duel Respect together _Onii-san_ in the Pro League later." Shou said firmly.

"If you Manjoume-?" Juudai said truncated.

"Thunder!" snapped Jun.

"Manjoume Thunder, what will you do next?" Juudai asked.

Jun laughing as usual, "Hehe. Of course being the number one in the Pro League and build Manjoume Group is advancing with my own hands! Ahahaha !" Jun replied with arrogant tone.

"Then you, Juudai?" Asuka asked.

"Me? Well, I do not know too~" Juudai replied innocently to make his friends fell like Anime style.

Soon, someone was walking close to him, "Juudai!".

Juudai turned and found his friend that a Duelist Gem Beast, Johan. "Yo, Johan~!" greating Juudai.

"Congratulations on your graduation, Juudai." Johan said congratulations on Juudai.

"Thank you~" Juudai said. "You're still here, huh?" he asked.

Johan nodded. "Well, it took several more years for me to pass the academy. So, we'll split, shall we...?" said Johan looks sad.

"Hey, what if we duel?" Juudai bargaining on Johan.

"Duel?" said Johan confused.

"Yes. Our last duel! If we duel, there will be no parting words. Because of this duel will continue to remember until we meet again later." Juudai said, smiling encouragement.

Johan's face looks sad, now turned into a smile and he accepted his offer. "All right! We finish our last duel!" said Johan.

Later, the two of them and the others come out to the front of the academy. They prepare the card.

"Johan, let me shuffling your deck." Juudai said once again offered his services on Johan.

"Eh? But ..." said Johan wants to reject.

"Calm down~. My hand contains a miracle in the Duel Draw~ I assure our duel will be better than before." Juudai said look up at hands on Johan.

"Okay. But I also need to shuffle your deck. Because of this hand contains the trust, kinship and friendship ties." said Johan doing the same thing as Juudai.

"Ahaha! That sounds good!" Juudai said pleased.

Then, they give their decks on their opponents to shake it up and return it to owners.

"Come on! We start our last duel!" Juudai said with a tone of passion.

"Me too! I will not lose to you!" Johan said no less vigor.

"DUEL !" Johan and Juudai shouted simultaneously.

Hose 30 minutes, a long duel and exciting have settled the score.

"Sapphire Pegasus! Direct attack!" Johan command on his monster.

BANG!

"GAAHH!" Juudai shouted when crashing quite far and lose.

Johan went up immediately to help Juudai for standing.

"Thank you, Johan. I can not believe you're so strong than ever!" Juudai said Johan happy and praise.

"You also successfully cornered almost to lose. You're also not less great." said Johan reply with praise also.

"Gotcha ! Duel pleasant and unforgettable, Johan!" Juudai said with his style.

"Gotcha ! I'll remember our last duel!" Johan reply in the same manner. Soon, they were laughing together after enjoying their duel.

"Juudai, someday, when we met, we will duel for our desire!" said Johan.

Juudai expression changed as worried. "... Maybe ..." he said softly.

"Juudai? What's going on?" asked Johan to worry.

Juudai instantaneous expression returned to normal. "Ah! Sorry! Of course I accept it when we meet again!" he said with a smile and enthusiasm.

Shortly, Juudai and all students who pass leaving the island filled with memory and unforgettable memories. On the boat, Juudai and his friends waved at teachers and students are still going to continue their study.

"Juudai, wait for me! I will definitely meet you and we'll dueling again!" Johan said oath in the liver.

"Yes! I'll be waiting, Johan! Of course with the results of our duel later!" Juudai like listening to the whisper said Johan.

 **xXx**

 **~Now~**

 **-NN's POV-**

Several years have I passed, in fact I hope to see him soon. Unfortunately ... what are we waiting for ... has been preceded by the Lord ...

 **xXx**

 **-Normal POV-**

Grief have enveloped the crowd of people who are now gathered around a tomb that had just buried someone precious for their lives. Cries for the sake of the Companion heave criying of someone who has fallen asleep peacefully there. They are sad, yes, they did not accept because the person who has changed them to get the motivation has to meet the Creator. But, they can not ask God to restore the forced himself into the world because it is the rule. They could just resigned, let go and pray for calm in the World's Prettiest there.

The friend, who has done a course Last Duel with him which has now been called by God ... just silent, staring at the grave of his friend ... and also holding a piece of his last letter.

"Why ... Why did you go so fast ...?!" The friend said upset in his heart. Then, with a shudder, the friend opened the letter. Writing a very chaotic but he can read.

"Hey, how are you doing in there? I hope you are fine and remain vibrant. I'm so sorry. I was deliberately not told you about my condition which is now on the verge of death. Even the others did not tell you. Unfortunately, I just did not tell you. I ask for Principal, Samejima for not tell you about my condition because I was afraid you worry and disturb your concentration in your last duel. I'm so sorry again. Oh hey, sorry also that I can not accept the duel us later, because the doctor said my time soon. Only two from day after I was admitted to this hospital. But, I'm glad to have a friend like you. You've motivated me, with me as long as we are still at school, even our last duel, duel unforgettable. You must already know, huh? Heh, I did not good at hiding my anxiety when it was our last duel and we will not be able to duel again. In fact, I had asked Daitokuji-sensei, whether the dead would feel calm? He did not feel it because it is always in the body of Pharaoh. Yubel did not know. Winged Kuriboh too. Alas, so it stands. Well, I'm glad to meet you. Please take care of my Deck and made them as a family too. I'll wait here for the eternal duel! I said congratulations on your graduation. _Sayounara_. "

That is the letter written by the Duelist from Duel Academia ...

 **xXx**

 **-The News's POV-**

"A very slicing grief for the families of Duel Academy. A champion with his Elemental Hero Deck has died in hospital as a result of an accident when he saved a child who was taking the ball on the highway after winning the tournament from a car that lost control because of faulty brakes. He suffered severe bleeding in his head to make it motionless unable to move again in the hospital. Doctors say, his life could not last longer because many nerves in the brain has been destroyed. A news that is able to make a lot of the audience participate in the funeral, Leaders of Kaiba, Co. Ltd, Kaiba Seto, President of Industrial Illusions, Pegasus J. Crawford, and others. Let us all pray for the Champion Tournament Pro League Duel. Rest ... Judai Yuki. "

 **-The End-**

 **xXx**

Supplement:

This story besides inspired songs for Paul Walker. In addition, this story inspired by my story to my friend who had long facing God. It is hard to let go of a friend who is already tied together, but it is God's Will and I was let go so she was quiet in there. Moreover, when creating this story, tears do not want to stop at all. Ah, sorry so little vent. We waiting your advice~ And sorry if we have bad about grammar, etc.

Meaning:

1\. "Aniki", "Onii-san" means the same as "Big Brother". But, "Aniki" is shown as "Big Brother" in a gang or group (call a little rough but still cool).

2\. "Senpai" + "-tachi" means "martial brother" in the amount covers more than one.

3\. "-sensei" Means "Teacher" is usually paired after the name.

4\. "Sayounara" means "Goodbye" in a relatively we do not know when that person will come back or not.


End file.
